A modern vehicle usually includes an immobilizer that prevents the ignition of the engine of the vehicle. The immobilizer usually controls the electrical signal that is sent to the starter.
Immobilizers may be bypassed thereby allowing the engine to be ignited and the vehicle to be stolen. The bypassing of the immobilizer may involve removing the immobilizer or otherwise preventing the immobilizer from disabling the starter.
There is a growing need to secure the vehicle even when the immobilizer is bypassed.